SLM-Response Notifications via Notification Engine
This is a customization. Summary of Problem Out of the box, SLM contains a Milestone Action Template to "Notify Assignee". This notification action is specifically for a Resolution Warning message. There are no Action Templates for Breach notifications, or any Response notificaitons. Furthermore, there is no workflow to support calling the Breach or Response notification templates. This customization will enable Response notifications. Summary of change This will add support for a new value in the z1D Action field, "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE" that will trigger the template "HPD-INC-AssigneeSLAResponseEscalation" or "HPD-INC-GroupAssignmentSLAResponseEscalation", depending on if the incident is assigned or not. You can view or modify these templates in the SYS:Notification Messages form. Also, we will configure SLM to take advantage of the new tag. Workflow Changes *Modify the qualification of filter "HPD:INC:BypassToNotify_MilestoneEscalate" to include the new tag "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE" **Note: No guides call this filter, so it is safe to disable, clone and rename, though Best Practice Mode should make this unnecessary. Old Qualification: ('zD_TADOccurred' != $NULL$) AND (('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEDBYSLA") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEDBYOLA") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEOWNER") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEMGRASSIGN") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEMGROWNER")) New Qualification: ('zD_TADOccurred' != $NULL$) AND (('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEDBYSLA") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEDBYOLA") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEOWNER") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEMGRASSIGN") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEMGROWNER") OR ('z1D Action' = "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE")) *Open filter "HPD:INC:NTSLAAssignGrp_881_SetTag" and Save-As to ":HPD:INC:NTSLAResponseAssignGrp_881_SetTag" **In the Run If Qualification, replace "ESCALATEDBYSLA" with "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE" **In the Set Fields mapping, change the setting for the "z1D Notification Message Tag" field to "HPD-INC-AssigneeSLAResponseEscalation" *Open filter "HPD:INC:NTSLAAssignee_884_SetTag" and Save-As to ":HPD:INC:NTSLAResponseAssignee_884_SetTag" **In the Run If Qualification, replace "ESCALATEDBYSLA" with "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE" **In the Set Fields mapping, change the setting for the "z1D Notification Message Tag" field to "HPD-INC-GroupAssignmentSLAResponseEscalation" Configuration Changes *Modify the Milestone Warn Actions on all Response Service Targets to do a "Set Value" action, setting the z1D Action field to "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE". **From the Applications tab on the left-nav, select Service Level Management --> Service Level Management Console. **Go to the "Service Targets" tab **Select or create a "Response" service target **On the Milestones tab, select or create a warning Milestone that will fire at some time before the Service Target violates. **Create an Action (or replace the existing action) Custom --> Set Value Action ***Title: SLM Response Warning ***FIeld Name: z1D Action ***Value: ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE ***Click the "Update List" button ***Click the "OK" button **Click the "Save" button on the Service Target **When it asks if you want to build the rules, click the "Yes" button. Verify that the rules built *On the Service Targets tab of the SLM Console, refresh the table until the service target you have just modified has a build status of "Built Successfully" instead of "Build In Progress" *Select the service target and click the "View" button to open it *check the "Administration" tab and verify that the filters have "Built Successfully". Note the filter name. *Open the filter in Developer Studio and verify that it is setting the z1D Action field to "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE" Repeat to enable Breach notifications This same procedure can be used to enable Breach notifications, with just a few trivial changes. *Instead of the "ESCALATEBYSLARESPONSE" tag, pick a new one, like "ESCALATEDBYSLABREACH" *Name the filters something else, obviously. **:HPD:INC:NTSLAResolutionBreachAssignGrp_881_SetTag **:HPD:INC:NTSLAResolutionBreachAssignee_884_SetTag *In the Set Fields action of the filters, instead of setting the "z1D Notification Message Tag" field to "HPD-INC-GroupAssignmentSLAResponseEscalation" or "HPD-INC-AssigneeSLAResponseEscalation" , use "HPD-SLH-EscalatingNotificationSLAResolution". Category:ITSM Category:Service Level Management Category:Customizations Category:Incident Management